


Poison ...

by Stella_de_Mare



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, M/M, Obedience, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_de_Mare/pseuds/Stella_de_Mare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Master & der Doctor verbringen ein vergnügliches Wochenende in einem Hotel auf der Erde . </p><p> </p><p>Diese Story ist ein kleines Intermezzo von meiner eigentlichen Hauptstory " Passion & Pain " und entstand als kreatives Nebenprodukt im Rahmen einer Convention ;-) !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Das Wochenende beginnt ...

**Author's Note:**

> Für Weird Angel ... meiner Hauptinspirationsquelle :-) !

Poisen …  
by Stella de Mare

 

Kapitel 1

 

„ Wann sind wir denn endlich da , Master ? Ich habe langsam echt die Nase voll von dieser Art zu reisen !“ maulte der Doctor ziemlich quengelig , mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Master , der neben ihm in dem schwarzen Mercedes saß .  
„ Warum bist du bloß immer so ungeduldig , heh ?  
Ich mag diese Art der Fortbewegung überaus gerne . Sie ist dekadent und bequem . Man muss keine Knöpfe drücken und wird nicht von Kopf bis Fuß durchgeschaukelt . Ich hasse es auf Reisen durchgerüttelt zu werden …. kommt dir das nicht irgendwie bekannt vor ?  
Nein ? Vielleicht sollte ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen mein lieber Theta !“  
Der Master grinste ihn lauernd an und wartete auf die richtige Antwort . Es gab keine falsche Antwort , die der Doctor nun geben konnte … jede Antwort würde er gegen ihn zu verwenden wissen !  
Der Doctor seufzte leise auf , teils wehmütig , teils ein wenig angesäuert . Er vermisste es nach wie vor mit seiner Tardis zu reisen .  
„ Ich dachte du … du .. magst es wenn es ein wenig spannend ist ?“ sagte der Doctor schließlich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue .  
Der Master lachte auf.  
„ Hah … klar mein Lieber … ich mag es durchaus wenn es spannend ist ! Aber in einem ganz anderen Kontext „ … fügte er noch breiter grinsend hinzu .  
Der Doctor konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls leicht zu grinsen. Der Master hatte ihr Gespräch mal wieder genau in die Richtung gelenkt , die ihm gerade in den Sinn kam . Und der Doctor wusste nur zu gut , um welche Richtung es sich genau handelte .  
Er wurde ein wenig rot um die Wangen und senkte verlegen den Blick . Warum musste der Master das immer tun ?  
Er blickte zu ihrem Chauffeur ,der sie beide zu ihrem Hotel für das „Spezialwochenende „ fuhr .  
Er konnte nur den Rücken des Fahrers erkennen und die Ränder seiner verspiegelten Sonnenbrille .  
Er hatte bestimmt alles gehört was sie beide gesprochen hatten … und auch wenn der Doctor wusste , dass der Chauffeur niemals etwas davon in die Öffentlichkeit tragen würde , sein Leben hing nicht unerheblich davon ab , war es ihm trotzdem unheimlich peinlich .  
Dabei war es nicht so das es dem Doctor leidtat jetzt mit dem Master unterwegs zu sein . Im Gegenteil , er freute sich auf dieses Wochenende , denn es bot eine echte Abwechslung zu den allzu vertrauten Korridoren der Valiant .  
Und auch wenn der Doctor ganz genau wusste was ihn an diesen ab und an stattfindenden Wochenenden erwartete , war er durchaus in freudiger Erwartung des Ganzen . Es war immer für sie beide etwas dabei …

Der Master bemerkte schließlich sein Unbehagen und natürlich wurde es sofort kommentiert .  
„ Du brauchst nicht gleich rot werden ! Was soll das , eh ? Gibt schließlich keinen Grund dazu .  
Vielleicht sollte ich dir einen geben ?“ Der Master grinste immernoch sein unermüdliches , forderndes Grinsen und rieb seine Hände kurz aneinander .

„ Master was … „ weiter kam der Doctor nicht , denn der Master verlor keine Zeit . Er streckte seine linke Hand aus und presste sie auf die Brust des Doctors ., fixierte ihn und hielt ihn fest an seinem Platz .  
Seine rechte Hand ging unterdessen auf Wanderschaft , strich zärtlich aber durchaus kräftig über die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel .  
Der Doctor atmete tief ein und versuchte erfolglos ein leises Stöhnen zu unterdrücken . Die langen , schlanken Finger des Masters streichelten ihn bestimmend und näherten sich langsam , aber unerbittlich seinen sensibelsten Körperstellen .  
Der Doctor spürte wie er erneut errötete … er ließ sich zwar nichts anmerken , aber dem Doctor fiel auf das ihr Chauffeur seine Sonnenbrille abgenommen und den Innenspiegel etwas verstellt hatte . Er beobachtete sie offensichtlich . Und es gab nichts was der Doctor dagegen tun konnte .  
Die streichenden , kräftigen Bewegungen trieben Schweißperlen auf seine Stirn .  
„ Master bitte … hör auf !“ Die Worte glichen eher einem Seufzen und waren kaum ernst zunehmen. Abgesehen davon hätte der Master eh nicht auf ihn gehört . Der Doctor versuchte kurz seiner aufkeimenden Erregung zu widerstehen , aber ohne nennenswerten Erfolg . Der Master hatte ihn bereits an einen Punkt gebracht , von dem es kein Zurück mehr gab .  
Der Master fuhr mit dem starken Streicheln fort . Er sah die langsam größer werdende Beule in der Hose des Doctors . Er arbeitete sich noch höher und war nun beinah unmittelbar vor den Hoden des Doctors .  
Der Doctor hatte die Augen geschlossen und bewegte sich leicht im Takt der Bewegungen .  
„ Sag meinen Namen , Doctor ! Sag ihn ! „ Der Master strich mit seinen Lippen über den Hals des Doctors und benutze anschließend seine Zunge , um sich den Hals weiter hinunter zu arbeiten .  
„ Master !“ Der Doctor flüsterte den Namen leise und kaum hörbar . Zu leise . Er hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah ihn mit seinen großen braunen Augen an.  
„ Lauter ! „  
„ Master !“ Definitiv lauter als eben , aber immernoch zu leise .  
„ Komm schon Doctor … laut und deutlich . Sag meinen Namen !“ Die Stimme des Masters war laut und eindringlich und duldete keinen Widerspruch . Der Doctor spannte sich etwas und gehorchte schließlich.  
„ MASTER ! MASTER ! “ Klare und deutliche Worte … laut für jeden in diesem Fahrzeug zu hören . Gut . Sehr gut . Der Master war zufrieden und schenkte dem Doctor wieder eins seiner Grinsen . 

Der Doctor schnappte hörbar nach Luft, als der Master nach seinen Hoden griff und sie durch die Hose hindurch sanft massierte . Der Doctor konnte ein lautes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken . Er spürte wie sich der Druck auf seiner Brust durch die Hand des Masters verstärkte .  
Diese Art der Dominanz erregte den Doctor nur noch mehr .  
Der Master drückte , strich und griff immer wieder kräftig , aber nicht zu stark zu . Er konnte fühlen , wie der Schwanz des Doctors immer härter wurde . Es kostete ihn immer mehr Mühe , den Doctor auf seinem Platz zu halten .  
„ Halt still , Doctor ! Oder soll ich aufhören ? „ zischte er schließlich .  
Der Master stoppte jede Bewegung und sah den Doctor herausfordernd an . Er freute sich so etwas wie Panik in dem Blick des Doctors zu erkennen .  
„ Nein Master … bitte nicht aufhören … ich bleibe still sitzen . Bitte !“ Der flehende , lusterfüllte Ton in der Stimme des Doctors gefiel dem Master sehr . Ach wie er es liebte , seinen Doctor so zu sehen ! Seinen Theta ! 

„ Gut … gut … aber halt still . Keinen Mucks und keine einzige Bewegung ! „  
Der Master griff erneut zärtlich zu und setzte seine Massage fort . Der Doctor spannte seinen ganzen Körper an und versuchte krampfhaft so still wie möglich zu halten . Es fiel ihm sehr schwer , aber er schaffte es irgendwie .  
Der Master lächelte ihn wissend an und mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung rutschte seine Hand höher auf den harten Penis des Doctors .  
Der Doctor sog hart die Luft ein und gab ein leises wimmerndes Geräusch von sich .  
„ Na also wirklich Theta … was ist das denn ? So schlimm … ja ? Ich habe dich doch kaum berührt ! „ Verspielt zeigte der Master seine glänzend weißen Zähne und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger leicht über den sich deutlich abzeichnenden Kopf des Schwanzes . Der Doctor stöhnte erneut auf und spürte , wie sich langsam ein Fleck in seinem Schritt bildete . Auch der Master hatte das bemerkt , aber er machte keine Anstalten aufzuhören .

„ Also … die Hose die du da trägst war recht teuer . Ich wäre sehr enttäuscht, wenn du sie versauen würdest .“ Der Master blickte ihn tadelnd an , während er weiterhin über die Eichel des Doctors strich , die kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen jagten zittrige Schauer durch den Körper des Doctors .  
„ Dann … dann lass mich die Hose ausziehen , Master . Bitte ! „ Die Worte waren angereichert mit Verlangen und Lust . Schweiß stand dem Doctor auf der Stirn und er blickte den Master flehend an .  
Der Master packte den Doctor zur Antwort unterm Kinn und küsste ihn lang und fordernd auf den Mund . Ein Versprechen was ihn die nächsten Tage erwarten würde . Der Doctor küsste voller Leidenschaft zurück .

Der Master gab ihm ein paar weitere kreisende Streicheleinheiten und ein weiteres Zittern lief durch den Körper des Doctors , in dem verzweifelten Versuch sich nicht zu bewegen . Tatsächlich erregte ihn dieser Umstand noch mehr und der Master wußte das auch ganz genau .  
Seine Lust überwältigte ihn und der Fleck auf seiner Hose wurde größer .  
Als der Master dies sah , lächelte er ihn süffisant an .  
„ Wie ich sehe wird es langsam Zeit mein Lieber . Sonst ist die Hose wohl bestimmt nicht mehr zu retten . Natürlich werde ich dich dafür bestrafen müssen !  
Aber das hat Zeit , das Wochenende hat ja gerade erst angefangen ! „ Der Master küsste ihn erneut auf den Mund und löste sich kurz darauf wieder von ihm .  
Der Doctor blickte ihn mit einem umwerfenden Blick an , seine sexuelle Lust hätte offensichtlicher nicht sein können . 

Der Master lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal zufrieden an , stoppte seine kreisende Massage und griff ihm dann mit festem Griff zwischen die Beine und zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose auf .  
Als er auch den Knopf der Hose öffnete sprang ihm das Glied des Doctors fast in die Hand . Der Doctor war schweißnass und seine Hände gruben sich tief in die Polster des Sitzes .  
Der Master ergriff das harte Glied des Doctors und stimulierte ihn mit geübten Auf – und Ab Bewegungen .  
Das Stöhnen des Doctors nahm zu und wurde nur durch kraftvolle Atemstöße kurz unterbrochen .  
Der Master verstärkte den Druck auf die Brust des Doctors und bewegte seine Hand in einem schnelleren Rhythmus , der den Doctor im ersten Moment beinah aufschreien ließ .  
Der Doctor spürte wie die Schwelle zum Orgasmus immer näher kam und als er schließlich hinüber glitt , geschah dies heftig und sehr intensiv .  
Der Master hielt ihn fest bis sein Höhepunkt vorüber war und sein Blick sprach Bände . Der Doctor wusste ohne Befehl was nun noch von ihm erwartet wurde .  
Er reinigte die Hand des Masters mit seiner Zunge und leckte alles auf , was er hinterlassen hatte .  
Der Master streichelte dabei sanft seinen Nacken und als der Doctor schließlich fertig war , zog er ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn zärtlich . 

„ Willkommen in unserem Spezialwochenende , Theta !“ Der Master strich ihm durchs schweißnasse Haar und ließ ihn sich ein wenig ausruhen . Der Doctor blickte ihn mit einem vertrauten Blick an . 

„ Sir , in 10 Minuten erreichen wir den Zielort !“ Die Stimme des Chauffeurs war sehr professionell und klang neutral . Es wirkte fast so als hätte er von all dem nichts mitbekommen . Der Master war beinah ein wenig beeindruckt von dem schauspielerischem Talent des Mannes .

„ Danke Benton … wir sind bereit !“


	2. " Neun von Zehn "

Der Doctor staunte nicht schlecht , als sie aus dem Auto ausstiegen und vor dem Eingang des Hotels standen .  
Es war so … klein ! Es glich eher einer besseren Pension .   
Der Name des Hotels „ Excelsior“ wirkte ebenfalls etwas deplatziert .   
Das passte nun so gar nicht zu dem Master , der den verdatterten und ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck des Doctors bemerkte und ihn schelmisch angrinste .

„ Stimmt was nicht ?“ 

Der Doctor war immernoch ein wenig verdutzt . Es war nicht so das ihm das Hotel nicht gefiel … ihm war es eigentlich vollkommen egal und er mochte eine gemütliche , kuschelige Atmosphäre eh viel lieber als kühle neumoderne Eleganz . Aber er verstand nicht , wieso der Master ein Haus ausgewählt hatte , was so gar nicht seinem üblichen Stil entsprach .

„ Naja … also ich hatte erwartet das du … du bist schließlich … ich habe echt was anderes erwartet !“   
„ Jetzt sag bloß es gefällt dir nicht ? Es ist klein , sauber und vorallem unauffällig ! Ich habe keine Lust ständig von jedem angequatscht zu werden , Interviews zu führen und mich für das was und wer ich bin zu rechtfertigen ! Ich will einfach mal ein ruhiges , nettes und entspanntes Wochenende verbringen . Mit dir als mein … Spielzeug !“ fügte der Master zwinkernd hinzu . 

„ Dein was ? Master ich bin nicht dein .. „ setzte der Doctor an und wurde von einer Hand unter seinem Kinn zum schweigen gebracht .  
„ Shusshhh Doctor ! Natürlich bist du mein Spielzeug … und ein sehr hübsches obendrein !   
Wenn du es natürlich bevorzugst … Sklave wäre durchaus ein Wort nach meinem Geschmack ! „ 

Der Doctor blickte den Master durchdringend an und senkte schließlich peinlich berührt den Kopf . Der Master hatte ja Recht … irgendwie zumindest . Eine Woge aus Schamgefühl und Schuld überkam ihn plötzlich . Vielleicht lag es auch an Benton der mit dem ausladen ihres Gepäcks fertig war und nun neben die Time Lords trat .  
„ Ah Benton … sehr schön und pünktlich wie immer . Dann mal los !“ Der Master marschierte zielstrebig auf den Eingang des Hotels zu und der Doctor folgte ihm ein wenig widerwillig . Benton trug die Koffer .

Das Hotelfoyer war genauso klein ,wie der Doctor es sich schon gedacht hatte . Das altbackene , aber trotzdem nicht unhässliche Design, bestehend aus einer hölzernen Rezeption und altmodischen Lampen und Sesseln mit altrosafarbenen Bezügen , war vom eigentlich bevorzugten Stil des Masters ungefähr genauso passend wie knalligbunte Hawaihemden .  
Trotzdem fand der Doctor es durchaus gemütlich .

„ Ich habe reserviert . Der Master . Mit seinem Diener . Ich hoffe , gute Frau , sie haben an alles gedacht ! „  
Der Master sprach selbstbewusst und bestimmend zu der älteren Dame hinter dem Thresen . Diese guckte den Master zwar etwas ängstlich an , aber fand trotzdem den Mut , auf die Etikette des Hotels zu bestehen .   
„ Natürlich … Master . Alles wie sie es reserviert haben . Die große Suite plus einer Flasche Champagner . Aber wenn sie so freundlich wären , hier dieses Anmeldeformular aufzufüllen ? Jeder Gast muss das tun , das ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil in unserem Bestreben jedem Gast einen perfekten Aufenthalt zu ermöglichen . „  
Der Master blickte die Frau ungläubig an . Er schien sich wohl verhört zu haben .

„ Bitte ? Gute Frau , wenn sie meinen das ich die Zeit und die …. Auuu. „ Der Master stoppte mitten im Satz , als der Doctor ihm leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß .   
„ Der Master füllt ihr Formular bestimmt sehr gerne aus . Sie haben hier ein sehr schönes Hotel , es wirkt sehr gemütlich . Ich freue mich schon auf meinen Aufenthalt !“ , sprudelte der Doctor los und ignorierte gekonnt den wütenden Blick des neben ihm stehenden Masters .  
Die ältere Frau strahlte ihn an :“ Das freut mich sehr zu hören . Frühstück gibt es von 7:00 – 10:00 und ist im Übernachtungspreis inklusive . „   
Sie schob dem Master den Kugelschreiber hin . „ Bitte den Namen , Adresse und das Kfz Kennzeichen eintragen . Die Parkgebühr beträgt 5 € pro Tag !“   
Der Master gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich und bemühte sich merklich keinen Wutanfall zu bekommen . Seine linke Hand zuckte bedenklich und trommelte den , dem Doctor wohl bekannten , vierer Trommelrythmus auf dem hellen Holz .   
Trotzdem nahm er den Kugelschreiber und mit einem entsprechenden , mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen gespickten Blick , füllte er schließlich das Formular aus .   
„ Vielen Dank und einen angenehmen Aufenthalt . Sie haben die Zimmernummer 495 im vierten Stock . Der Aufzug befindet sich hinter ihnen . „   
Der Master nickte nur . Er wäre nicht imstande gewesen in irgendeiner Art und Weise freundlich zu sprechen , also zog er es vor stattdessen lieber zu schweigen . Er war leider irgendwie darauf angewiesen , dass die Rezeptionistin nicht an die große Glocke hing wer in ihrem Hotel nächtigte . Er kannte die Menschen mittlerweile auch recht gut … provozierte man sie zu stark oder bedrohte sie massiv , schlugen sie durchaus zurück . In seinem Fall konnten man ihm nur auf eine Art schaden : Das Licht der Öffentlichkeit auf ihn zu werfen !   
Der Dame musste klar sein, das wenn ER solch ein einfaches , beinah erbärmliches Hotel für sich auswählte das es ihm nur um eine Sache ging : Ruhe !   
Vorallem das diese Ruhe gewahrt wurde durch ihre Geheimhaltung .  
Er musste da ganz auf die Verschwiegenheit des Hotels vertrauen und auf die der Dame vor ihm .  
Und auch wenn die Konsequenzen für die Damen sehr … sehr unangenehm wären , wenn sie doch ihren Mund nicht halten konnte … nun er wollte dieses Wochenende einfach nur entspannen , abschalten und hatte keine Lust sich mit diesen dummen Primaten anzulegen . Er würde eh gewinnen …. 

Als der Master fertig war und er den Zimmerschlüssel von der Dame ausgehändigt bekommen hatte , schnappte er sich den Arm des Doctors , schnippte nach Benton , der in einiger Entfernung zu ihnen geduldig mit dem Gepäck gewartet hatte und ging rasch zu dem Aufzug , der sich in der Tat direkt gegenüber der Rezeption befand .   
Der Doctor bekam ein wenig weiche Knie . Der Griff des Masters um seinen Arm war fest und unnachgiebig . Sein Blick war stur geradeaus gerichtet und sein Mund zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst .  
Wahrscheinlich war er sauer auf den Doctor . Höchstwahrscheinlich sogar . Aber dem Doctor war es das wert gewesen . Die arme Frau hätte sicherlich ansonsten den Zorn des Masters zu spüren bekommen , wenn er ihn nicht gebremst hätte . Dann sollte der Master lieber ihn stattdessen bestrafen … er konnte sicherlich besser damit umgehen und seine körperliche Widerstandsfähigkeit war der eines normalen Menschen um Längen überlegen .  
Auch wenn der Doctor ein wenig wehmütig wurde , als er daran dachte … er hatte sich auch auf ein schönes und eventuell sogar friedliches Wochenende gefreut .

Der Aufzug gab mit einem Ping ! zu erkennen, dass sie im vierten Stock angekommen waren .  
Der Master zog den Doctor mit sich mit und Benton folgte ihnen mit einigen Schritten Abstand . Ihr Zimmer lag in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Aufzug.

Der Master klimperte mit dem simplen Schlüssel und schloss auf .  
Ein sehr einfaches , aber trotzdem gemütliches Zimmer empfing sie .   
Helles Parkett , ein großes Kingsize Bett aus Holz mit großen Bettpfosten und ein Badezimmer mit einer großen Dusche .   
Benton wurde vom Master angewiesen , sein eigenes Zimmer zu beziehen und sie in einer halben Stunde unten im Foyer zu erwarten . Die Tür schloss sich und der Master und der Doctor waren allein . 

Der Doctor wagte kaum zu atmen , die Spannung die in der Luft lag war unerträglich . Der Master taxierte ihn , drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach links , so als ob er damit einen besseren Blick auf ihn erhaschen könnte und schwieg eisern .   
Der Doctor fasste all seinen Mut zusammen .  
„ Ich wollte eben nicht unhöflich sein , Master . Ich … ich habe gesehen das die Frau dich gereizt hat und wollte bloß helfen . Es tut mir leid ! “ Seine Stimme wurde am Ende etwas leiser und mutloser und er senkte schließlich den Kopf .  
Der Master blickte ihn weiterhin schweigend an . Ein paar Minuten verstrichen , Minuten die dem Doctor schier endlos vorkamen und er sich alles mögliche an Horrorszenarien vorstellte , was seine Fantasie hergab .  
Dann , endlich , griff der Master dem Doctor unter sein Kinn und blickte ihm in die Augen . Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Ärger .   
„ Ach Doctor … du erstaunst mich immer wieder . Wirklich . Was dachtest du hätte ich der Frau wohl getan , eh ? Und wer soll mir dann morgen das Frühstück servieren ?   
Nein nein … man sollte immer wissen welche Ressourcen man erhalten sollte . „   
„ Bist du auf mich … „ , setzte der Doctor an , wurde aber sofort unterbrochen .   
„ Shusshhh mein Lieber … ich bin noch nicht fertig . Nein … sauer bin ich nicht auf dich . Ich bin nur etwas enttäuscht , dass du anscheinend deine Erziehung vergessen hast . Du bist zu frech . Aber das werden wir bereinigen .   
Ich habe hier etwas für dich … „ , grinste der Master den Doctor hinterlistig an und hielt ein schwarz - rotes kleines Buch hoch . Das Buch trug auf dem Einband das Siegel des Masters .   
„ Das ist von nun an dein persönliches „ Strafbuch „ ! Hier werde ich jede deiner Verfehlungen notieren … einfache Striche sollten hierfür genügen . Ab einer gewissen Anzahl von Strichen , werde ich dich entsprechend zurechtweisen . Das ist mein gutes Recht als dein Master ! „   
Der Doctor schluckte einmal hart und sein Blick sagte alles was er davon hielt . Sein angespanntes Gefühl in der Magengegend wuchs .  
„ Ab wievielen Strichen werde ich … zurechtgewiesen ?“ , fragte er schließlich zögerlich .   
„ Mmmhhh … ich weiß nicht … es sollten ja nicht zuviele sein , sonst geht noch der Lerneffekt verloren . Sagen wir ab zehn ! „ Der Master schlug die erste Seite des Buchs auf und zückte seinen eigenen teuren Kugelschreiber. Er trommelte mit der Spitze auf den Deckel des Buches und überlegte laut.   
„ Also in Anbetracht der Umstände und in Relation zu dem Verlauf des heutigen Tages … hhmmm … und noch zwei wegen des Bettelns um einen Tee auf der Fahrt zum Hotel … definitiv fünf wegen des Vorfalls an der Rezeption … neun ! Ich komme auf neun von zehn ! „


	3. " Ein gemütlicher Abend ? "

Der Doctor blickte den Master fassungslos an .  
„ Was ? Für solche Kleinigkeiten ?   
Das … das ist definitiv nicht fair !“   
Der Master lachte auf und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Er liebte diesen Gesichtsausdruck .  
„ Auweia … und nun ? Was machen wir denn da nun ?   
Armer , armer Doctor“ , grinste er weiterhin amüsiert .  
„ Als ob du irgendein Mitspracherecht in dieser Angelegenheit hättest . Also wirklich … ziemlich vermessen von dir sowas auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen !“ 

„ Ich habe kein Problem mit deinen Regeln … nur mit deiner übertriebenen Auslegung“ , schnauzte der Doctor in einem ziemlich genervt klingenden Ton . Er wusste das es wahrscheinlich ziemlich unklug war den Master zu reizen ,aber er tat es trotzdem . Es ging ihm ums Prinzip .   
„ Ach … mein lieber Doctor . Du solltest mich doch mittlerweile kennen . Es mögen für dich alles nur Kleinigkeiten sein , aber für mich sind diese für dich kaum existenten Nichtigkeiten von großer Bedeutung .   
Sie sind Zeugnis deiner , von mir durchgeführten , Umerziehung . Und jedes Fehlverhalten sollte sofort korrigiert werden , damit es sich nicht manifestiert und somit unumkehrbar wird . Es ist also meine Pflicht dich zu überwachen und wenn nötig … zurechtzuweisen.“, bei dem letzten Satz hatte der Master ein breites Lächeln aufgesetzt und zog den Doctor an seinem Halsband zu sich heran . „ Wie du also siehst … es geht mir nur um dein Wohl und ich helfe dir damit dich noch besser in deine dir zugedachte Rolle einzufinden !“   
Der Master beugte sich zu dem Doctor und küsste ihn fordernd auf den Mund . Der Kuss dauerte einige Minuten und schließlich löste sich der Master aus ihm . Er atmete ein wenig schwerer und seine Wangen waren etwas gerötet . 

„ Und jetzt hopp hopp ab unter die Dusche mit dir . Die Fahrt war schließlich recht lang und du äußerst ungezogen“ , der Master richtete seinen Blick in den Schritt des Doctors und nickte wissend , „ glaube nicht ich hätte das vergessen !“   
Der Master zog den Doctor in Richtung des relativ kleinen Badezimmers und stieg mit ihm zusammen in die Dusche . Es war relativ eng und ziemlich schwierig , aber durch die Geschicklichkeit des Masters konnten sie sich beide letztendlich anständig reinigen . Natürlich ließ der Master es sich nicht nehmen , sich selbst um die Reinigung des Doctors zu kümmern . Er hatte einen seiner sagenhaft weichen und äußerst exklusiven lila Schwämme von Perlmuttariis 8 mitgenommen und seifte den Doctor immer wieder und wieder kräftig damit ein . Dabei erhielten die Geschlechtsteile des Doctors besondere Aufmerksamkeit und dem Doctor wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt . Der Master reizte ihn weiter und war erst zufrieden , als der Doctor durch die Stimulation hart geworden war . Dann hörte er auf und wusch sich selbst . Dabei pfiff er fröhlich ein Lied und ignorierte ganz bewusst die Erektion des Doctors und seine geröteten Wangen .

Der Doctor hatte schon geahnt , dass der Master ihn wieder an diesen Punkt bringen würde und versuchte seine aufkeimende Erregung zu kontrollieren . Wenn er sich den Rest des Tages benehmen würde , was auch immer das für ihn bedeutete , würde er vielleicht heute Abend ein wenig Befriedigung erfahren dürfen . Wenn er Glück hatte .  
Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher das der Master es ihm außerordentlich schwer machen würde , sich entsprechend zu verhalten . Aber der Doctor würde es natürlich trotzdem versuchen .

„ Geht das vielleicht etwas schneller , Doctor ? “ fragte ihn der Master mit genervter Stimme , als der Doctor ihm zu lange zum abtrocknen brauchte .  
„ Ich will los … wir haben heute noch einiges zu erledigen . Also alles ein wenig schneller .“ , mit diesen Worten schnappte sich der Master das Handtuch aus der Hand des Doctors und rubbelte ihn kräftig am ganzen Körper ab . Als er mit dem Handtuch in die Intimregion des Doctors kam , konnte er ein Aufstöhnen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken . Der Master bemerkte es jedoch trotzdem .

„ Jetzt ist aber wirklich Schluss . Jetzt reiß dich mal ein wenig zusammen . Das ist ja kaum zum aushalten mit dir !“ Seine Stimme hatte einen strengen Ton .Der Master lächelte allerdings bei diesen Worten breit und es war ihm anzumerken wie sehr er dieses Spiel genoss .   
Der Doctor versuchte unterdessen krampfhaft an etwas anderes zu denken und eine rot schwarz gestreifte, enge Boxershorts so vorsichtig wie möglich anzuziehen . Er wollte jeden unnötigen Kontakt vermeiden , um seine Erregung nicht noch mehr anzustacheln .

Der Master war inzwischen vollkommen angekleidet , eine schwarz graue Sakko Kombination mit grauer Krawatte und hatte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht . Er beobachtet jede Bewegung des Doctors , seine verzweifelten Bemühungen keinen Stoff an seine empfindlichste Körperregion kommen zu lassen und er lächelte selbstzufrieden vor sich hin .   
Endlich war der Doctor fertig .

„ Aha … gut das gefällt mir . Die Kombination aus schwarzer Hose und braunem Shirt steht dir . Nun noch deinen Mantel und deine komischen Treter und abmarsch !“ Der Master stand auf und ging nah an den Doctor heran um ihm wieder sein , vor dem duschen abgelegtes , Halsband anzulegen . Er lächelte ihn anschließend an und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn .  
„ Was haben wir denn noch alles vor ? Ich dachte wir wollten uns das Wochenende ausruhen ?“   
Der Master verdrehte genervt die Augen . „ Ja ausruhen , nicht zu Tode langweilen ! Vertrau mir , es wird dir auch gefallen !“   
Mit diesen Worten griff der Master resolut nach der Hand des Doctors und zog ihn Richtung Tür .   
Sie verließen ihr Zimmer und fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten .   
Der Doctor nickte der älteren Rezeptionistin freundlich zu , der Master ignorierte sie mit purer Absicht .

Benton wartete schon in einem der Sessel in der winzigen Lobby . Er sprang sofort auf , als er den Master erblickte .  
Dieser lächelte förmlich und nestelte an seiner Krawatte .  
„ Heute brauche ich sie nicht mehr , Benton . Nehmen sie sich den Abend frei . Aber bleiben sie trotz wachsam . Ich will an diesem Wochenende nicht gestört werden !“   
„ Natürlich Sir . Und danke Sir .“ Mit diesen Worten salutierte Benton kurz vor dem Master und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Hotel hinaus , so als befürchte er der Master könnte seine Meinung doch wieder ändern . Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen .

Der Master und der Doctor gingen ebenfalls aus dem Hotel . Natürlich konnte es sich der Master beim hinausgehen nicht verkneifen , der Rezeptionistin seinen – Ja ich bin wichtig deshalb salutieren die Leute auch vor mir – Blick zuzuwerfen und dabei überheblich zu grinsen . Dem Doctor war das unheimlich peinlich und er fühlte sich beschämt , aber sagte nichts . Es hätte nichts gebracht .

„ Wo gehen wir hin ? „ fragte der Doctor mit freudiger Stimme . Es tat gut einfach ein wenig zu laufen und die Muskeln zu bewegen . Allerdings hoffte er das sie dieses Tempo beibehalten würden . Alles andere wäre durchaus kontraproduktiv für den Doctor gewesen . Es fiel ihm durchaus schwer seine Gedanken zu fokussieren .  
„ Nun zuerst gehen wir eine Kleinigkeit essen und dann werden uns irgendeine nette Bar suchen und den Abend ausklingen lassen . Alles ganz entspannt .“ Das erneute Grinsen fuhr dem Doctor wie ein Stromstoß durch den Körper . Der Master wusste ganz genau das den Doctor momentan weder Essen noch Trinken sonderlich interessierte . Und auch keine Entspannung .

Der Master hielt vor einem Dönerladen an und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er hinein , den Doctor hinter sich herziehend .   
Der Master bestellte für sie beide eine große Dönertasche mit Tszatziki und viel Tomate und Gurke , dazu zwei Cola Zero.   
Sie setzten sich und warteten auf ihr Essen . Der Doctor rutschte die ganze Zeit unruhig hin und her , es war sehr warm in diesem kleinen Restaurant und das gefiel ihm gerade ganz und gar nicht . Außerdem hatte er den Eindruck das er von den anderen Gästen beobachtet wurde . Hatten sie vielleicht sogar seine … ? Seine Hose war ja leider nicht sehr weit . Man sah bestimmt was .   
Der Doctor wurde bei dem Gedanken knallrot und senkte beschämt den Kopf .  
Er noch unruhiger und zappelte auf der Bank hin und her .  
„ Kannst du nicht mal 5 Minuten still sitzen ? Mit dir kann man nirgendwo hingehen !“ , zischte ihn der Master an und packte ihn am Halsband .   
„ Es ist genug jetzt !“ Der Master stieß den Doctor leicht zurück und legte , wie als unausgesprochene Warnung , das Strafbuch auf den Tisch . Als er die fragenden , neugierigen Blicke bemerkte setzte er seinen einschüchternsten Blick auf und taxierte die Schaulustigen nacheinander . Die Blick verschwanden innerhalb kürzester Zeit .  
Das Essen kam und beide ließen sich ihre Döner schmecken . Auch der Doctor verspeiste ihn sehr gierig , überrascht wieviel Hunger er anscheinend gehabt hatte .  
Sie verließen den Laden und der Master führte sie weiter bergauf , in Richtung eines alt aussehenden , aber sehr gepflegten , Bahnhofs . Doch als der Doctor gerade hinein gehen wollte , wurde er vom Master zurückgehalten .  
„ Das ist nicht unser Ziel !“ Der Master ging zielstrebig weiter und holte zur größten Verwunderung des Doctors einen Stadtplan aus einer seiner Jackettaschen .   
„ Seit wann benutzt du einen Stadtplan ? Kannst du den überhaupt lesen ? Ich kann dir gerne dabei helfen . „   
„ Hüte deine freche Zunge , Doctor ! „   
Nach einigen Minuten nickte der Master und steckte den Stadtplan wieder ein .  
„ Da lang . Ist nicht mehr weit . Ich habe genau das richtige für uns gefunden !“ Er zog den Doctor enthusiastisch weiter hinter sich her und der Doctor konnte nur so gut es ging hinterher stolpern .  
Er hoffte nur das es nicht mehr so weit war .

Schließlich kamen sie am Ziel an .   
Es war ein Irish Pub und der Name „ Shamrock „ prangte gut lesbar auf einem Schild über dem Eingang .   
Der Doctor strahlte den Master an : „ Oh das ist echt eine gute Wahl . Ich war schon seit einer Ewigkeit in keinem Pub mehr . Danke Master !“ Der Doctor vergaß für einen Moment seine ihm vom Master zugedachte Rolle und umarmte den Master stürmisch . Der Master wehrte sich nur einen kurzen Augenblick und grinste dann ebenfalls . Er hatte gehofft ,dass es dem Doctor gefallen würde .

Drinnen war es laut , warm und fröhlich . Der Pub war relativ groß und überall gab es kleine Nischen mit Sitzgelegenheiten . Der Master wählte eine kleine , etwas privatere Nische aus und sie setzten sich . Dem Doctor gefiel es hier . Alle Menschen um ihn herum waren fröhlich und ausgelassen , er hörte kein einziges unfreundliches Wort . Natürlich wurde auch ziemlich viel Alkohol getrunken , aber das gehörte zu einem echten irischen Pub einfach dazu . Und nirgendwo konnte der Doctor richtig Betrunkene erkennen . Er sah nur Leute die alle ihren Spaß hatten und ihren Feierabend hier verbrachten .   
Es tat ihm sehr gut zu sehen das es sowas durchaus noch gab .


	4. " ... der Abend beginnt "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Abend hat gerade erst begonnen ...

Die Kellnerin kam mit ihren Getränken und der Master zahlte . Die Getränke waren typisch irisch . Der Master bekam einen Cider in einer seltsamen roten Farbe . Der Doctor hatte einen normalen Cider .  
„ Sag mal … was ist das ? Der sieht irgendwie ein bisschen … ähm … vergammelt aus !“ Der Doctor konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken .  
Der Master warf dem Doctor einen genervten Blick zu.   
„ Der ist nicht vergammelt …. denkst du ernsthaft ich würde sowas trinken ? Nein , das ist ein spezieller Cider mit Früchtearoma . Kenne ich selbst noch nicht . Aber er klang lecker . Snakebite … schon der Name gefällt mir !“ Der Master grinste zufrieden .  
Er erhob sein Glas und prostete dem Doctor zu .  
„ Cheers mein lieber Doctor . Auf ein erholsames Wochenende !“ Etwas an der Art wie der Master erholsames Wochenende sagte , gefiel dem Doctor ganz und gar nicht . Aber er sagte nichts dazu und stieß mit dem Master an .   
Eine laute Ankündigung über Lautsprecher ließ beide Time Lords kurz zusammenzucken .  
„ ACHTUNG MEINE DAMEN UND HERREN … HEUTE ABEND WIEDER IM PROGRAMM . UNSERE BELIEBTE KARAOKE NIGHT !“   
Der Doctor und der Master guckten sich amüsiert an . Sowas fand man in diesem Universum auch fast nur auf der Erde . In Wahrheit war die Erde für diese Art von Veranstaltungen in manchen Regionen sogar berühmt . Aber das wussten die Menschen natürlich nicht . Dafür waren sie noch zu jung in der Geschichte des Universums .  
Der Doctor drehte sich auf seinem Platz herum , um die Kellnerin dabei zu beobachten wie sie die Songbooks mit dutzenden von Künstlern und ihren jeweiligen Musikstücken im ganzen Pub an alle besetzte Tische verteilte .   
Der Master nutzte diesen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit , um dem Doctor unbemerkt in seinen Cider ein paar Tropfen einer klaren Flüssigkeit hineinzuschütten. Dies geschah alles so schnell und professionell ,dass der Doctor es noch nicht mal bemerkte , als er die kleine Flasche wieder verschloss und in seiner Jackettasche verschwinden ließ .  
Dann setzte er sein typisches Lächeln auf und wartete darauf das der Doctor ihm wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte .  
Der Master brauchte nicht lange warten .  
„ Das ist auch etwas was ich an der Erde einfach liebe . Die Menschen sind so fantasievoll und einfallsreich wenn es darum geht sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und Spaß zu haben .“   
„ Und was soll daran Spaß sein , vor aller Öffentlichkeit zu singen ? Klingt für mich eher nach öffentlicher Bloßstellung . Ist nicht mein Fall . „   
Der Doctor sah ihn enttäuscht an . Er hatte wohl gehofft das sie zusammen singen würden . Hatte er das wirklich allen Ernstes in Erwägung gezogen ? Der Master runzelte die Stirn und lachte kurz auf . „ Schlag es dir aus dem Kopf … ich singe nicht . Auch nicht mit dir zusammen . Das sollte dir doch eigentlich klar sein .“

Der Doctor sah ihn traurig an . Seine braunen traurigen Augen bohrten sich zwar in seine Herzen , aber der Master blieb stur.  
„ Wenn du unbedingt singen willst , sing . Aber allein . Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten und erlaube es dir .“   
„ Alleine mag ich nicht“ , schmollte der Doctor und griff nach seinem Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck . „ Aber der Cider ist echt sehr gut !“ Der Doctor nahm einen weiteren Schluck und leckte sich über seine Lippen .  
„ Na siehst du , wenigstens etwas . Man kann halt nicht immer alles im Leben bekommen und sollte froh sein über das was man hat . „   
Der Master nickte dem Doctor zu , hob wieder sein Glas und prostete dem Doctor erneut zu . Sie stießen an und beide nahmen einen großen Schluck .

Der Cider schmeckte dem Doctor wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet . Frisch und kräftig im Geschmack , mit einem bitteren Nachhall . Auch wieder so eine feine Sache die es nur auf der Erde gab . Die Menschen hatten echt Geschmack . Manchmal zumindest .   
Allerdings war es ziemlich warm in dem Pub fand der Doctor . Er nestelte an seinem Halsband .  
„ Stimmt was nicht ?“ fragte der Master mit freundlicher Stimme . Er klang ein bisschen zu freundlich und der Doctor runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn .   
„ Nein nein … mir ist einfach nur etwas warm .“   
„ Ist ja auch heiß hier drin , Doctor. Da kann einem schon mal etwas wärmer werden . „   
Der Master stand auf und setzte sich auf die Bank , direkt neben den Doctor .   
Er verlor keine weitere Zeit und legte seine rechte Hand auf den Oberschenkel des Doctors . Der Doctor schrak unter der Berührung auf und versuchte die Hand des Masters wegzuschieben . Es gelang ihm nicht .   
„ Was ist mit dir , Doctor ? Darf ich nicht neben dir sitzen ? „   
Er sah das der Doctor begonnen hatte zu schwitzen .  
„ Doch natürlich darfst du neben mir sitzen , aber ohne … ohne … ohne sowas .“   
Der Master grinste ihn süffisant an und presste seine Hand stärker gegen seinen Oberschenkel . Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah dem Doctor in die Augen .  
„ Ohne was , Doctor ? Mmmhh ? „ Er begann seine Hand nach oben zu schieben , sehr langsam und mit leichtem Druck . Der Doctor wand sich und versuchte erneut der Berührung durch den Master zu entgehen , konnte aber wegen der Trennwand der Sitznische links neben ihm , nirgendwo hin .  
Er keuchte auf , als der Master ihn im Schritt berührte und ihn begann zu streicheln . Sein Körper reagierte sofort auf die Stimulation , sehr viel schneller als üblich . Ein seltsamer Laut entwich seiner Kehle .  
„ Sshhh … ganz ruhig . Sonst hört uns noch einer . „   
Der Master streichelte ihn weiter , seine Finger glitten mühelos auf und ab und pressten sich fordernd gegen seine empfindliche Region .   
Der Doctor fühlte wie er rot wurde . Er hatte es geahnt . Der Master spielte viel zu gerne und er wusste ganz genau das er noch immer erregt von der gemeinsamen Dusche war . Er konnte doch hier nicht kommen . Das ging doch nicht und er glaubte auch nicht , dass der Master das zulassen würde .  
Also würde er ihn wieder reizen und weiter erregen , ihn bis kurz vor den Orgasmus bringen , um ihm diesen dann zu verweigern . Das hasste der Doctor . Es war beschämend und unfair . Es sei denn …  
Der Doctor hatte eine Idee . Die einzige Möglichkeit die ihm einfiel .

Er bewegte sich leicht im Takt mit der Hand des Masters , atmete tief durch Mund und Nase , um besser mit seiner schnell ansteigenden Erregung umgehen zu können .   
Der Master bemerkte seine Reaktion und verstärkte den Druck und die Reibung seiner Hand . Der Doctor war bereits sehr hart und die Spannung in seiner relativ engen Hose musste sehr unangenehm für ihn sein .  
Wenn der Doctor ahnen würde , wie unangenehm es noch werden würde …  
„ Entschuldigung meine Herren . Hier ist ihr Songbook für die Karaoke Night . „ Die freundliche Stimme riss den Master aus seinen freudigen Gedanken .  
„ Vielen Dank .“ Der Master lächelte die junge Frau freundlich an , ohne seine Hand auch nur einen Millimeter aus dem Schritt des Doctors zu bewegen .   
Der Doctor nutzte die Ablenkung durch die Frau , um mit einem genuschelten „ Bin gleich wieder da“ , in Richtung Toilette zu verschwinden . Sein Aufstehen glich eher einer Flucht . 

Die Kellnerin war gegangen und der Master saß allein am Tisch und wartete auf den Doctor . Der Doctor würde sicher nicht allzu lange fort bleiben . Der Master grinste bis über beide Ohren und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf . Sehr schön …

 

Der Doctor schloss die Kabinentür hinter sich und verriegelte sie . Hoffentlich kam jetzt keiner rein und störte ihn .   
Er öffnete den Reißverschluss und den Knopf seiner Hose und zog sie bis auf Kniehöhe herunter .  
Seine Boxershorts folgte und er umfasste voller Ungeduld sein hartes Glied. Er war so erregt , er konnte es kaum abwarten zu beginnen und eigentlich war es ihm sogar egal , ob ihn gleich jemand hörte oder nicht .  
Niemand kam rein .  
Er begann mit seiner Selbstbefriedigung und er genoss seine Lust in vollen Zügen . Er spürte wie ihm Schweiß den Rücken hinablief und hörte sein eigenes Stöhnen .  
Sein Schwanz zuckte bei jedem seiner langen Stöße seiner Hüften , seine Hand dabei fest um sein Glied geschlossen um noch mehr Reibung zu erzeugen und als er das Tempo etwas anzog , entwich ihm ein weiteres wollüstiges Aufstöhnen . Es war viel zu lange her gewesen das er selbst die Kontrolle über seine Lust gehabt hatte . Der Master hatten jeden derartigen Versuch von ihm sofort unterbunden und ihm darauf hin im Gegenzug als Strafe den Orgasmus verweigert .   
Natürlich war der Doctor in diesen Situationen immer sehr erregt gewesen , oft war dies vom Master in voller Absicht provoziert worden und die dann folgende konsequente Verweigerung dessen was er brauchte , hatte ihn sehr frustriert und war kaum auszuhalten gewesen .   
Oh der Master … er würde dies hier sicher auch herauszufinden und ihn dafür bestrafen . Aber das war es dem Doctor wert , er genoss dieses momentane kleine Stückchen Freiheit in vollen Zügen .  
Der Doctor fühlte wie sein Orgasmus näher kam . Er verlangsamte sein Tempo drastisch und verringerte die Reizung bis auf das nötige Minimum . Seine Beine zitterten und als er sich mit langsamen Streicheln schließlich über die Schwelle führte , warf er seinen Kopf zurück und stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus .   
Er kam sehr hart und sein Sperma schoss über seine Hand bis hin zu der Kabinenwand . Er keuchte schwer , als er sich mit Klopapier reinigte und sehr darauf achtete keine verräterischen Flecken auf seiner Hose zu hinterlassen . Es würde eh schwer genug werden , seine wollüstige Tat vor dem Master zu verheimlichen und er wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern .  
Er wusch sich gründlich die Hände , ebenso wie sein schweißnasses Gesicht und als er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war , trat er aus der Tür und ging zum Master zurück .

Dieser grinste ihn nur an . Ein breites , höhnisches Grinsen bis über beide Ohren . Der Doctor spannte sich unwillkürlich an und spürte wie ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihm emporkroch .  
Der Doctor nahm gegenüber dem Master Platz und schaute den Master mit einem fragenden Blick an .   
Der Master sagte weiterhin nichts , grinste noch mehr und holte sein Strafbuch heraus .  
Dann ganz genüsslich zückte er seinen schwarzen Kugelschreiber und machte langsam einen Strich in das Buch . Es war der zehnte Strich und der Doctor wusste ganz genau was dies nun bedeutete .  
Der Master blickte hoch und sah ihn an .  
Er schüttelte in gespieltem Ärger den Kopf .

„ Böser Doctor ! Du hattest keine Erlaubnis dich selbst zu berühren . Du hast nun zehn Striche in deinem Buch und das heißt ich werde dich nun dafür bestrafen . Aber das wichtigste zuerst … trink deinen Cider !“   
Der Doctor sah den Master verwirrt an und war nicht sicher wie er reagieren sollte . Aber der strenge Blick des Masters duldete keinerlei Widerspruch .  
Er trank sein halbvolles Glas aus .  
Der Master lächelte ihn weiterhin an , wie ein Raubttier seine Beute und schwieg wieder . Den Doctor verwirrte das komische Verhalten des Masters und er wollte gerade ansetzen ihn zu fragen , was dies alles bedeutete , als er es spürte .  
Er war wieder hart . Und erregt . Er spürte wie seine sexuelle Lust wieder sein Gehirn ausfüllte und sich langsam , aber unmissverständlich in seinem Körper ausbreitete . Das konnte doch nicht sein ?!  
Der Master bemerkte seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und lachte laut auf .  
„ Du schaust so ratlos , Doctor . Mmmh … was kann das bloß sein , was dich dermaßen beschäftigt ?“ , der Master machte eine theatralische Pause . Er genoss die Situation sichtlich .  
„Ah … ich weiß ! Du fragst dich warum du wieder geil bist , nicht wahr ?“   
Der Master holte die kleine Flasche aus seiner Jackettasche und stellte sie vor den Doctor auf den Tisch .  
„ Ich hoffe der Cider hat dir gemundet ?   
Ich war so frei und habe noch eine kleine Verfeinerung hinzugefügt . Darf ich vorstellen … Spanische Fliege 2.0 . Ich habe das Grundrezept von der Erde beibehalten und mit ein paar zusätzlichen Inhaltsstoffen verfeinert .   
Und hier ist es nun … das Beste aus beiden Welten !   
Ein starkes und vorallem sehr langanhaltendes Aphrodisiakum . Die Menge , die ich deinem Cider hinzugefügt habe , reicht aus um dich das ganze Wochenende auf Trab zu halten . „ 

Der Doctor war fassungslos und konnte kaum glauben was er hörte . Der Master hatte ihm tatsächlich was in sein Getränk gemischt ! Unglaublich . Und er war enttäuscht . Er hatte sich wirklich auf ein schönes , entspanntes Wochenende gefreut . Aber er hatte kaum genug klare Gedanken im Kopf , um sich damit näher zu beschäftigen . Ganz andere , sehr viel unanständigere Gedanken und Gelüste stiegen in ihm auf und wurden von Minute zu Minute intensiver .   
Der Doctor begann tiefer zu atmen .   
Der Master richtete seine Krawatte und ergriff dann das Handgelenk des Doctors .

„ Wir gehen . Deine Strafe wartet !“


	5. " Strafe muss sein ... "

Der Master zog den Doctor durch die inzwischen hereingebrochen Nacht . Sein Schritt war sehr zielstrebig und in einem konsequenten Tempo . Er wusste für den Doctor musste es in seinem Zustand äußerst unangenehm sein so schnell zu laufen .   
Und genau deshalb tat er es . Strafen fingen bei ihm nicht erst im Schlafzimmer oder „ Red Room „ an , sondern sie waren ganzheitlicher und wurden in dem Maße ausgeweitet , wie es angebracht und ihm in den Sinn kam . Dies war sein gutes Recht .   
Er konnte den Doctor neben sich vor Anstrengung und Konzentration keuchen hören und es fiel dem Master schwer ein zufriedenes Lächeln zu unterdrücken .   
Der Weg bis zu ihrem Hotel führte nun zum größten Teil bergab und so kamen sie recht zügig an .   
Der Master setzte wieder , extra für die ältere Rezeptionistin , sein übertrieben überhebliches Grinsen auf und nickte ihr nur einmal kurz zu , als sie an der Rezeption vorbeigingen und in den Aufzug stiegen .

Der Doctor war heilfroh , als sie endlich das Hotel erreichten . Der Master hatte ihn in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo zurück zum Hotel gezerrt und er war ziemlich aus der Puste . Er hatte sich so sehr konzentrieren müssen , dass ihm beinah sein Kopf platzte vor Anstrengung . Es waren alte mentale Techniken ,die er da angewandt hatte , Techniken die es ihm bei größter geistiger Konzentration ermöglichten , seiner aufkeimender Lust Herr zu werden . Seine Erregung war natürlich noch da und er war weiterhin hart , aber sein Kopf war klarer als vorher und auch die unmittelbaren , drängenden und ziehenden sexuellen Bedürfnisse waren auf ein etwas erträglicheres Maß gebändigt worden . Natürlich würde er diesen mentalen Griff nicht ewig aufrechterhalten können … spätestens bei jedweder sexueller Stimulation würde er nachgeben und würde sich von seiner Lust überrollen lassen müssen .   
Aber im Moment verschaffte ihm dieser „ Notfallgriff „ etwas Erleichterung und das war ja schließlich schonmal was . 

Der Aufzug erreichte mit einem leisen Ping ! den vierten Stock und der Master zog seinen Doctor unerbittlich zu ihrem Zimmer .   
Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss , drehte sich der Master zu dem Doctor um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich . Er umfasste seine schmalen Hüften und hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst , ließ dem Doctor keinerlei Spielraum um sich ihm zu entziehen .   
Er spürte die Wärme die vom Doctor ausstrahlte , spürte wie seine eigene Lust wuchs und hätten ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle genommen, aber zuerst … zuerst musste er den Doctor für seinen Ungehorsam und Fehltritte bestrafen . 

„ Und nun zu deiner Strafe , mein lieber Doctor . Zieh dich aus … natürlich alles … und knie dich vor mir hin . Keine Widerrede und sofort . Leise . „   
Der Master sah in die Augen des Doctors und sah lauter Dinge die ihm gefielen . Lust. Angst . Erwartung . Vertrauen .   
Der Blick fachte sein eigenes Verlangen noch mehr an und er musste sich sehr beherrschen, nicht doch seiner Lust zu erliegen . Aber er war der Master . Er besaß mehr , viel mehr Selbstdisziplin als der Doctor .   
Der Doctor hatte begonnen sich auszuziehen und anstatt ihm zuzusehen , ging der Master zu einer der Schubladen , die er als sie angekommen waren penibel und ordentlich eingeräumt hatte und förderte ein flaches , etwa handbreites Gerät zutage . Der Doctor wusste sofort um was es sich handelte ; es war ein gallifreyanisches Dämpfungsdevice , das alle Arten von Geräuschen absorbieren würde und somit durch die dünne Zimmertür keinerlei Geräusch durchlassen würde . Der Master ging zu der Tür und befestigte das Device . Ein grünes Licht zeigte an , dass das Gerät eingeschaltet und bereit war . Dem Doctor schwante düsteres … was bei den Sternen hatte der Master denn alles mit ihm vor ?

„ Ein sehr schöner Anblick . Wirklich . Aber das Vergnügen muss warten , Doctor . Zuerst deine Strafe !“ Der Master begutachtete den vor ihm knienden Doctor von allen Seiten und war von dessen anmutigen Anblick äußerst angetan . Er konnte deutlich die Erektion des Doctors sehen , obgleich dieser versuchte sie durch seine geschlossenen Knie zu verstecken . Als ob das funktionieren würde . Der Master lächelte den Doctor wissend an und legte seine Hand auf die herausragende Spitze . Die kreisenden Bewegungen die er ausführte , zwangen den Doctor zu einem erregten Aufstöhnen und er öffnete seine Oberschenkel . Der Master zog seine Hand zurück .   
„ Bleib so . „ 

Der Master ging erneut zu der Schublade und holte noch etwas daraus hervor . Der Doctor konnte es nicht sehen , der Master hatten sich entsprechend so hingestellt .   
Dann , mit einer plötzlichen und schnellen Bewegung , griff der Master erneut zu dem Schwanz des Doctors und streifte mit seiner anderen Hand ein festes , metallenes Rohr über sein Glied . Der Doctor schrie vor Überraschung auf und versuchte aufzuspringen , aber wurde vom Master fest am Boden gehalten .   
„ Was ist das …. Master was ist das ? Du hast doch nicht … du wirst doch nicht“ !? Die Stimme des Doctors war zittrig und ungläubig .   
„ Doch mein Lieber … genau das was du denkst und verdienst . Du warst sehr ungezogen , vorallem heute Abend und es ist mein Recht dich auf diese Weise zu bestrafen . Ich habe dir die Regeln ausführlich erklärt . Es gibt keine Ausrede . Und auch keinen Aufschub“, fügte der Master lüstern grinsend hinzu .   
Er teste die Grenzen des Chastity Device an , seine Hand fand erneut den Weg zu dem Schwanz des Doctors und er strich über die freiligende Eichel . Der Doctor stöhnte gequält auf , das Blut rauschte durch seine Adern und versuchte seine Erektion noch zu verhärten . Doch das Chastity Device erfüllte seinen Zweck , es verhindert durch seine metallene Hülle erfolgreich den Blutfluss .   
„ Master … bitte … nimm es fort . Bitte . Es tut weh . Tu mit mir was du willst , egal was , aber bitte nimm es ab !“ Der Doctor flehte den Master mit seinen großen ,braunen Augen an . Verzweiflung stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben . Es musste für ihn wirklich sehr unangenehm sein . Sehr schön .   
„ Ruhe jetzt . Aufstehen und rumdrehen . An die Wand.“  
Der Doctor guckte den Master nochmal flehend an , aber es nützte nichts . Der Master blieb hart .  
Der Doctor stand auf und wurde von dem Master gepackt und zu der einzigen freien Wand in ihrem Zimmer geschoben .   
„ Arme über den Kopf und die Handgelenke kreuzen . „   
Die Handschellen verursachten ein lautes Klicken , als sie sich um die Handgelenke des Doctors schlossen .   
Der Doctor versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen , um zu sehen was hinter ihm passierte , aber scheiterte . Er konnte lediglich hören wie der Master in ihrem gemeinsamen Schrank herumkramte . Er bekam Angst .   
Der Doctor zuckte zusammen , als der Master mit seiner Hand über seinen entblößten Hintern strich .  
Er drückte ein paar mal zu und tätschelte dann zärtlich seine Backe .   
Dann , ohne weitere Vorwarnung , schlug er mit der Reitgerte zu . Der Schlag traf den Doctor vollkommen unerwartet und er schrie sowohl vor Schmerz als auch Überraschung auf . Der nächste zischende Schlag traf ihn an der gleichen Stelle und es tat sogar noch mehr weh als vorher. Der Master lachte vor Vergnügen auf .   
Ein weiterer scharf knallender Schlag . Der Doctor bäumte sich auf und stöhnte gequält auf . Der Schmerz war ziemlich scharf , ziehend und stark , aber er fühlte auch das vertraute , eigentlich vollkommen unverständliches Gefühl der lustvollen Erregung . Er war ja bereits sehr erregt und nun bekam er auch noch , zu seinem Unmut , entsprechende Stimulation . Auch wenn es Stimulation der anderen Art war .   
Der Master fuhr mit der Züchtigung des Doctors fort . Jedes Stöhnen und Grunzen des Doctors trieb ihm neue Schweißperlen auf die Stirn . Es erregte ihn ungemein , wenn er seinen sich windenden und zusammenzuckenden Doctor betrachtete . 

„ Gut … das genügt . Das war für deinen Ungehorsam im Irish Pup . Aber nur zum Teil“, fügte der Master mit süffisantem Unterton hinzu .   
Er ging zu der zitternden Gestalt und strich sanft über die Striemen auf dem Hintern des Doctors . Dann ging er kurz ins Bad und kam mit einer kühlenden Lotion wieder , die er sanft einmassierte . Der Doctor wimmerte bei der kalten Creme zuerst auf , aber schnell verwandelte es sich in genießendes Stöhnen . Der Master gönnte ihm diese paar ruhigen Minuten . 

„ So nun hast du dich genug erholt mein lieber Doctor . Ich habe noch ein paar schöne Dinge mir dir vor !“   
Der Doctor hörte wie der Master sich wieder entfernte und erneut im Schrank nach etwas suchte . Er bekam direkt wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch .   
„ Aha … da ist er ja !“ Die Stimme des Masters war freudig und jagte dem Doctor einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken .   
Der Master stand nun wieder hinter dem Doctor und berührte sanft seinen Hintern . Seine Finger gingen auf Entdeckungsreise und strichen immer wieder fordernd über seinen Eingang . Dann machte er ernst und genoss das plötzliche Zusammenzucken , das starke Zittern und das Aufstöhnen des Doctors . Er fing an seinen Zeigefinger zu bewegen und zu drehen . Die Enge des Doctors erregte den Master unheimlich und er musste sich sehr beherrschen , nicht über den Doctor herzufallen .   
Er krümmte seinen Finger etwas und benutzte sein komplettes Körpergewicht , um den Doctor bewegungsunfähig zu halten .  
Das laute Aufstöhnen , als er die Prostata fand , war pure Musik in seinen Ohren . Langsam fing er an den Doctor zu penetrieren , ein gleichmäßiger , für den Doctor wahrscheinlich kaum zu ertragender Rhythmus .   
Er hielt ihn fest an die Wand gepresst , ließ ihm keinerlei Spielraum und zeigte ihm auf diese Weise erneut seinen Platz .  
Der Doctor versuchte sich verzweifelt aufzubäumen , als die heißen Wellen der Erregung durch seinen Körper fuhren und ein Hormonschub den nächsten jagte . Aber es war zwecklos , der Master kannte ihn zu gut und hatte schon vorab dafür gesorgt , dass er sich ihm nicht entziehen konnte .   
Die Laute die aus seinem Mund drangen , waren angereichert mit seinem starken Verlangen und dem Wunsch nach Erlösung . 

Der Master massierte die Prostata des Doctors noch ein paar Minuten lang und dann , bevor es richtig unangenehm für den Doctor wurde , zog er seinen Finger zurück . Ein leichtes , beinah bedauerndes Wimmern begleitete seine Aktion . Ach wenn der Doctor wüsste …  
„ Kein Grund in Panik zu verfallen , mein Lieber . Ich bin noch nicht ganz mit dir fertig !“ Der Doctor konnte beinah das Lächeln des Masters hören .   
Der Master griff um seine Hüften und löste sanft das Chastity Device von ihm . Der Doctor war sehr erleichtert ... aber auch misstrauisch . Der Master tat nie etwas ohne Grund .  
Dann hörte er wie ein Deckel aufklappte und als nächstes spürte er kühle Feuchtigkeit , die sanft einmassiert wurde . Er versuchte sich für das nächste zu wappnen …  
Der Doctor schrie auf , als ihm der Prostatavibrator schwungvoll eingeführt wurde . Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und er versuchte sich gegen den fast unerträglichen Druck aufzubäumen, aber wie vor einigen Minuten war es ihm auch jetzt nicht möglich .   
Der Master genoss wie der Doctor sich ihm präsentierte : Vor Lust zitternd , um Erlösung wimmernd und trotz der beinah kaum zu ertragenden Lust , begierig weiter auf der Welle der Lust zu schwimmen .  
Das konnte er gerne haben …  
Der Master schaltete ein paar Intensitätsstufen nach oben . Gleichzeitig verstärkte er seinen Druck auf den Doctor ; es wäre ihm sonst kaum möglich gewesen den Doctor ruhig zu halten . Das Zittern des Doctors wollte und wollte nicht aufhören , sein Stöhnen und Ächzen erfüllte das kleine Zimmer komplett .   
Der Master repositionierte sich etwas und hatte durch eine geschickte Drehung seiner Hüfte nun eine seiner Hände frei . Es war klar wonach er griff …   
Der Doctor hielt es kaum noch aus … die stimulierenden Vibrationen reizten seine Prostata aufs äußerste und steigerten seine starke Erregung von Minute zu Minute . Er merkte wie ihm heiße Tropfen die Schenkel hinablief . Und nun hatte der Master auch noch begonnen seinen Schwanz leicht zu reiben …   
Es war zum verrückt werden … Sein Atem war nur noch ein stöhnendes Keuchen und er wusste wirklich nicht ,wie lange er das noch aushalten konnte .  
Er spürte den nahenden Orgasmus und wappnete sich für das , was kommen würde .   
Seine Muskeln krampften sich bis zur Schmerzgrenze zusammen … es fehlten nur noch wenige , gezielte Berührungen an der richtigen Stelle …   
Der Master stoppte jegliche Stimulation. Er merkte wie der Doctor frustriert die Zähne zusammenbiss und nur mit Mühe einen gequälten Aufschrei unterdrückte .   
Der Master schaltete den Prostatavibrator eine Stufe zurück . Nicht zuviel , nicht zu wenig . Der Doctor würde es schon aushalten .  
„ Master … BITTE !“ Die Stimme des Doctors war eine Mischung aus purer Lust , erwarteter Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung . Er schien nicht in der Lage zu sein zu verstehen warum der Master dies mit ihm tat .  
„ Nein Doctor … du vergisst eines … das ist eine Strafe ! Du hast dich schlecht benommen und kannst nun wirklich nicht erwarten ,dass ich dir diese Freude gönne . Frag mich morgen nochmal … morgen Abend !“   
Der Doctor riss entsetzt die Augen auf . Unmöglich .  
Er konnte nicht bis morgen Abend warten … das konnte er nicht . Er hielt es nicht aus .   
Der Master löste die Handschellen und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte vom Doctor und sah ihn mit einem lustvollen Blick an . 

„ Aber ich will ja nicht ganz ungnädig sein . Ich mag dein Stöhnen . Sehr sogar . Es erregt mich , dich so zu sehen mein lieber Theta . Also darfst du mich jetzt oral befriedigen . Schön genüsslich bitte . Langsam . Natürlich mit Happy End ! „  
Der Doctor blickte den Master jämmerlich an . Es war so unfair . Aber was sollte er tun ?   
Vielleicht hatte er ja morgen die Gnade des Masters verdient …  
Der Doctor kniete sich vor den Master und befriedigte ihn oral . Langsam und ausdauernd , ganz so wie es ihm der Master beigebracht hatte und es sich von ihm wünschte .   
Es fiel ihm unsagbar schwer dem gezielt gesetzten Stöhnen des Masters zu lauschen und seine rhythmischen Hüftbewegungen zu spüren . Die ganze Zeit über vibrierte der Prostatavibrator in seinem Hintern und setzte ihn einem ständigen sexuellen Reiz aus . Der Doctor spürte die warme Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Oberschenkeln .   
Er spürte wie der Master seine Muskeln anspannte und nach wenigen weiteren Sekunden kam er heftig . Der Doctor leckte weiter , schluckte alles und reinigte den Master sanft mit seiner Zunge .  
Der Master zog sich schließlich aus ihm zurück und strich ihm zum Dank über den Kopf .  
„ Sehr gut . Du wirst immer besser Theta . Aber nun sollten wir langsam mal schlafen gehen . Wir wollen ja schließlich morgen frisch und ausgeruht den Tag beginnen . „   
Der Doctor fragte sich allen Ernstes ,wie er in diesem Zustand bitte schlafen oder zumindest Ruhe finden sollte . Aber wenn der Master meinte …   
Nunja … vielleicht wenn der Master schlief … vielleicht könnte er … wenn er es leise tat …  
Die stille Hoffnung , die in ihm aufkam wurde ziemlich schnell zerschlagen , als er die schweren Lederhandfesseln sah , die der Master hervorzog .   
„ Und nun hopp ins Bettchen mein lieber Doctor . Ich helfe dir … keine Sorge , du wirst heute Nacht nicht unartig sein !“ Der Master lächelte seinen Doctor liebevoll und auffällig unschuldig an .  
Der Doctor seufzte leise und machte sich unter dem strengen Blick des Masters bettfertig . Der Master ließ selbst die Tür zum Badezimmer offen und sah ihm beim Wasserlassen zu . Er grinste , als der Doctor wegen seiner starken Erektion am Anfang zunächst Probleme damit hatte .   
Aber schließlich lag der Doctor gefesselt und mit Armen und Beinen am Bettpfosten fixiert , neben ihm im Bett . Das Chastity Device war wieder an Ort und Stelle , sehr zum Unmut des Doctors .  
Der Master legte seine Hand auf die Brust des Doctors und gab ihm einen liebevollen Gute Nacht Kuss .   
„ Gute Nacht Theta … bis morgen . Schlaf gut und schöne Träume !“


End file.
